ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Playhouse Disney UK Revival/@comment-25392607-20180101011459
I would like to one day see a full-cast version of Come Into Playhouse Disney where characters from various shows sang it. It would probably play out like this. (FYI, the theme of that day would be 'Beach Day'): Dave: Hello. Come into Beach Day, here on Playhouse Disney! I'm Big Dave! Alex: And I'm Little Alex! Dave: Now before we go into much detail about what's happening today, let's all sing our Welcome Song! Altogether, now! (Dave and Alex invite all the other characters in) Dave: Oh, look! It's Postman Pat and Fireman Sam! Alex: And Bear! Dave: And Mopatop and Puppyduck! Alex: And Olie and Zoe! Dave: And Leo, June, Annie and Quincy; the Little Einsteins! Okay, everyone! Here we go! Alex: (singing) Come and meet your friends at Playhouse Disney! Dave: There's so much to do, so let's get busy! Alex: It's time for fun, here at Playhouse Disney! Dave: (talking) Where was that? Alex: Playhouse Disney! PB&J: Say hello to PB&J! Pooh: Or even Winnie The Pooh! Olie and Bear: Rolie Polie Olie and Bear! Higglytown Heroes: Or the Higglytown Heroes, too! Postman Pat: Postman Pat... Fireman Sam: ...Fireman Sam... Rosie and Jim: ...And Rosie and Jim! Iver, Groove and Tula: Or explore the world with the Hoobs! Mopatop and Puppyduck: Mopatop's Shop... Leo, June, Annie and Quincy: ...And the Little Einsteins! Everyone: But, best of all, there'll be you! Alex: You can do it too, at Playhouse Disney! Dave: Try a new song or make a face like Mickey! Doodlebops: Join in with us at Playhouse Disney! Dave: (talking) Where was that? Everyone except Dave: Playhouse Disney! And here's how the full cast version of See You Soon Inside Playhouse Disney would play out: Dave: (talking) Have we had fun, today? Mopatop: Of course we have, Dave! Olie: But we've got to go to bed, shortly. Alex: But don't worry, because we'll be joining PJ in his burrow, shortly. Bear: That's right. Rosie: And we'll be back again tommorow morning at 6 o'clock! Jim: Indeed! Groove: We can't wait for that, can we? Alex: I definitely can't wait, Groove. June: Therefore, it's only fitting for Dave and Alex, and all of us to sing our favourite song! (she points the viewers) Espcially for you! (The music starts) Leo: Come on, everyone. Let's join in! Dave, Mopatop and Bear: (singing) It's that time again, so let's play again, now we've seen how much fun it can be! Alex, Leo and June: It's that time again. Let's do it all again. There's really nothing we can't be. Iver, Groove and Tula: So we all took part! Dave, Sara-Louise, Tony and Vivian: We had fun making art! Jason, Dave and Belle: We made up stories, from pictures that you drew! Leo, June, Annie and Quincy: We heard some funny songs that you'll soon remember! Olie, Pooh, JoJo, Puppyduck and the Doodlebops: So, next time, join in too! Everyone: So, don't go away, if you want to stay, to see your favourite friends come out again! Rosie and Jim: We'll be back very soon! Leo and June: With lots more things to do! Everyone: There's so much here for you to share, in Playhouse Disney! Dave: See you all tommorow morning, here on Playhouse Disney!